evilfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:B1bl1kal page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:31, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Locations It's not just her Kyurem147, all of us Villains WIki admins including myself, even I was kinda confused & pi$$ed off about this (except for the songs that should've been put on the villains' pages which would be reasonable & nice), but I can't just throw away the position I was recently given by the people who respected me & helped me out as much as I do for. That's why I moved all the locations & events along with their pictures to this wiki. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Let us ask Magma Dragoon & Balthus Dire real quick. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Why?! Why did you deleted my Biff's Cane page, man?! I was about to link it here to Biff! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) & another thing, next time, please give us a list of pages you wanna create here on The Evil Wiki so there will be no problems between us (for example: pages I B1bl1kal wished to create Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise & Biff Tannen Museum here because I'm a fan of the Back to the Future movies). & for God's sakes, next time, please be reasonable with deletin' pages made by other users who are not the enemy (unlike internet trolls the 4chan freaks). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for settin' up your list of your future created pages. But since you're seriously into it obviously, well, not to be rushy or anything, but because there are or will be other people who would make those articles you wanna make regardless if they know of your list on your user profile page or not, I'd hop to it & lived up to my promise if I were you, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) is that true that B1 and you are entitled to certain pages(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:17, May 2, 2015 (UTC)) Please Stop Copying Me! Look Kyurem147, would you please copying me again?! Enough with copying off the The Cloud Tower.jpg & making it like the same on the Cloud Tower.jpg image. It's unacceptable. & above all, enough with the "sense of entitlement" junk! I had it up to here with crapload of self-righteous primitives such as homeless people, criminals, jobless children, Democrats, liars, white supremacists, black supremacists, terrorists, religious fanataics, ect. The world is sick & tired of havin' too much lawless & thoughtless primitives already. I'm sorry. I just havin' some small problems & I'm still stuck on movin' everthing to The Evil Wiki. Look, here's the deal: You can now have the "The_Cloud_Tower.jpg" picture because I B1bl1kal hereby giving it to you Kyurem147 & I will take back & own the Cloud Tower.jpg & change it back properly. Everyone's happy. Is that clear? - Best reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:05, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Updates There has been an update: I've added a new & genuine image of Jafar's Snake Staff over @ the Villains Wiki today. I'll add that version of the picture here right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) But you forgot to write the depiction of each pictures when uploading them on The Evil Wiki. But that's ok. it happens. I noticed that none of the wikis everywhere don't have the upload picture button on the right side of the screen anymore which I find it to be unnecessary & as even a bit difficult as a 2 year-old child. Luckily there's the good ol' URL tool that is a real blessing, & that is "http://evil.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload". - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:55, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:02, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I already adopted it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I know. I meant if I can become an admin here so I can help in any way I cam. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, congrats on being an admin here. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm just wondering. Could you make me an admin here, please? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:20, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm still waiting your answer. After all, I am obviously very good with most things including grammar problems & I've been working my butt off collecting pictures & info like crazy since Villains WIki has voted to focus on characters only. So exhausting. Oh yeah, I've added the Ultimate Weapon & more stuff just now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:00, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Please design the theme on Evil Wiki Could you please design the theme for Evil WIki. I want it to look almost like villains wiki. a blackish background with white text. Please? Only admins can do that. And I'm not an admin. Thank you (Ngh93 (talk) 22:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC)) HELP!!! We got a problem: this god-awful troll is messing with The Evil wiki including your pages my pages & also my user page! It's getting annoying! You gotta help ban this creep! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:45, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Temporary admin The situation with theses 4chan buggers is out of hand. You need to make either me, or B1, an admin here, because we aren't going to wait while 4chan minions make a mess out of this wiki. We cant rely on you or VSTF forever. You need to make one of us an admin. (----) PS: Where is the signature button? From: Iamthefallencause. Iamthefallencause is correct. We seriously need this if we are to defend ourselves & our works here. The 4chan problem is serious. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Iamthefallencause, if I may. The answer: When in user talk, just added 4 Tilde (~) to th end of your written sentence(s)/message(s), or press the Signature button with the Sharpie pen icon in the wiki taskbar on the top of the screen to show your signature. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Have you figured out how to make people admins?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Go to the Admin Dashboard where only users with special or extended rights can go there (here's how for example). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Are you there?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Ok. B1, leave another message on that thread you opened on his wall at Villians Wiki, ask him if he is there.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 19:52, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Just ask Prime ShockWaveTX or Jester of chaos. I got my hands full right now. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:45, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Make someone an admin before 4chan returns in force As you just saw, these 4chan cowards are likely to come back. Since you aren't here most of the time, I urge you because this is getting critical, make someone an admin.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 20:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC)) Adminship I would like to become one. Robinsonbecky (talk) 03:40, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: This is too long a wait At least a year, maybe. A year. for a temporary admin That's all I asked. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) 4chan again? Why is it every time we think its safe, 4chan comes back?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 20:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC)) Permanent admin Hello. Given how successful my temporary adminship was, and the fact that B1 supports me, I would like to ask you make me a permanent admin.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 21:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC)) Look, Kyurem, we both know an admin is needed here constantly. I proved I can get the job done, and ive earned it. Make me an admin, before more problems show up.(Iamthefallencause (talk) 18:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC)) Are you going to answer me?(Iamthefallencause (talk) 22:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC)) Colored Orbs I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have found out from Bulbapedia (Pokémon wiki) that the 2 orbs in the Pokemon franchise were the 3 objects called the "Colored Orbs" which it's like unloadin' another paper work on us. Ugh! So should we do? Shall the page be renamed here? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I have decided we should seriously renamed it "Colored Orbs" right now. It seems reasonable & faster to me. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Trouble Black Soulstone got the identity of the person whom ransacked/screwed up Villainous breakdown page on evil wikia that caused our trouble recently, in which his page is here . Can you send him a warning message on his talk page immediately so i won't fix it up again just like the last time? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC)